1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-program mode camera operable in a plurality of programmed automatic exposure control modes (hereinafter referred to as program modes) including a normal program mode which is determined in accordance with information delivered from an interchangeable or exchangeable lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cameras operable in a program mode are widely used wherein a shutter speed and an aperture value are automatically determined in accordance with a measured value of a brightness of an object so as to attain optimum exposure. Multi-program mode cameras are also on the market which have a plurality of program modes for determining a combination of a shutter speed and an aperture value in order that a user may suitably select a desired program or a desired program may be selected automatically. Further, such multi-program mode cameras have been developed wherein illustrative or symbolic patterns indicating a plurality of program modes are printed palely on a liquid crystal display device so that one of the graphic patterns indicating a selected program mode may be displayed brightly on the liquid crystal display device.
In the conventional prior art arrangements described above, a selected program is represented by an illustrative or symbolic pattern indicating the program. Accordingly, there is the possibility that it is difficult for a user to discern in which program mode the camera is operating.
Meanwhile, where a program mode is to be selected in accordance with information of an interchangeable lens (for example, where program lines corresponding to focal length ranges of a lens are provided or where a program line suitable for macro or close-up photography is provided), in case the selected mode and the information of the lens do not match with each other, inconvenience will result. For example, while a specific program provided exclusively for a macro photography is conveniently used when focus adjusting of a lens is within the macro range, selection of the specific program when focus adjusting of the lens is not within the macro range may result in a poor photograph because the program is not very practical for photographing within an ordinary focus range.